Here Lies The Abyss Of The Heart
by Zenkx
Summary: My imagining of the effects after the Dragon Age: Inquisition mission, "Here Lies The Abyss". *Warning: Character Death* *Spoiler Alert*
1. Authoress' Introduction

Authoress' Notes:

YAY! I HAVE DRAGON AGE: INQUISITIONS NOW!

And all I can say is, thank the Maker I made Alistair king.

Anyway, I just finished the storyline mission "Here Lies The Abyss" in DA:I, and I thought about this. Obviously, if you haven't played the game, don't read it. It's one of the most heart-breaking video game decisions I've ever encountered. WAAAYYY worse than the Ashley-Kaiden one in ME.

Major Plot Spoiler Alert for the game, of course.

Like/ Comment okay? Maybe once I've finished my game, I'll make a new one about my Inquisitor. She's a Femquist, but damn, Dorian is frickin' sassy and lovable. XD


	2. Hawke

_Run._

That was all he knew. That was all he did. He ran away from Danarius, straight into the Fog Warriors. He ran from the Fog Warriors, and straight into Hawke. And now…

And now he didn't know where to run.

But he did. He ran and ran into the forest, his sides hurting and his breath coming out in pants. His bare feet, uncovered from the elements, scratched the rock and fallen branches, tearing the delicate skin on his soles. He hurt, so much… but it was his heart that hurt the most.

The forest ground finally formed into what looked like a high cliff, way above the mountains. The green hole above the clouds known as the Breach illuminated the view above him, like a strange, viridescent sun. The elf slowed his sprint, his feet giving way, and he fell into his knees as he bent over. His palms clawed into the earth as his eyes burned with tears.

A sob came out of him… and another… and another… soon he was gasping for breath as the grief finally caught up with him. His voice roared in pain and sadness as he shouted and sobbed, clawing at the ground that was Thedas… now devoid of the one good thing he had his whole life.

The piece of paper he had been clinging on to had now been turned into a filthy ball, it's writings burned into his memory. The letter came from Varric, all the way from Skyhold, and it had brought the words he had been fearing to hear.

Hawke was dead. She fought valiantly to save the Inquisitor and the Grey Warden Alistair as they exited a Rift in the Fade, battling a Nightmare by herself and her magic so that the others can escape. They had entered it physically, not in dreams as they once had… when he himself betrayed her to a demon. They could not go back and reclaim her body, for the Nightmare was strong, and the Inquisitor had closed the Rift behind them. In his letter, even Varric sounded sorrowful, and has said that he had written letters to the other: Aveline, Isabela, Merrill, Sebastian, her brother, Carver… and even Anders, whom she has spared, out of the goodness of her heart.

Fenris' eyes hurt, but no tears would come anymore… he had cried out his eyes dry. He gasped in precious air as the burning in his chest did not stop. He clenched his fist, the paper turning into an even smaller ball, but soon he put the paper in his pocket. He struggled to stand, his grief weakening him. But soon he understood, and he let out a growl of anger.

It was all that mage's fault. Anders. If that blasted mage hadn't destroyed the Chantry, then Hawke wouldn't have run from Kirkwall. If it weren't for him, perhaps he and Hawke would still be in his mansion, drinking a bottle of Aggregio, or playing cards with Isabela and Varric. If it weren't for that mage, then the Conclave at Haven wouldn't have happened, that monster they called Corypheus wouldn't have killed the Divine.

If it weren't for that mage, they would've lived in peace.

Fenris' face settled into a mask of pure rage, and he grasped the pommel of his broadsword, unsheathing it from his back. He took one last look at the Breach, before heading back into the forest, his stride no longer weak, but strong and filled with purpose.

He would kill that mage, even if it meant he would pull out the bastard's heart.


	3. Alistair

Several dwarven eyes continued to follow the woman, some in wonder, the others in sadness, and others in silent respect. A few even bowed to her, their fists to their chest, as she made her way through the halls of Orzammar.

She shifted the strap of her quiver on her shoulder and ran a hand through the wood of her bow, as if trying to find comfort from it. A slip of paper began peeking out from under her armor, and she pushed it back. As she touched the parchment, she remembered what it contained. A letter from a dwarf named Varric Tethras, telling her that her Alistair, the Grey Warden she loved and who accompanied Hawke and the Inquisitor to save the Wardens in Adamant Fortress, was dead. The Inquisitor had accidentally taken their group physically into the Fade, where her love had defended Hawke and the Inquisitor against a Nightmare so that they may escape. He fought bravely, though they could not claim his body, for the Inquisitor had closed the Rift behind them, sealing him away to his death.

She looked down as one dwarven child seemed to come forward from the rows of people that had greeted her. She bent down, and the child gave her a bag of what looked like healing poultices and potions. She smiled sadly, pushing the bag back to the child before straightening up and walking again.

As she arrived at the mouth of the giant doors, a contingency of people had assembled already. Elves, dwarves and men had come to wish her farewell, and for a moment, she felt like crying. She inhaled deeply to stop the tears and came forward to them.

"Commander… I…" One of the men, the dark-haired Nathaniel Howe, looked apologetic. Velanna and Sigrun stood behind him, and even they seemed to crying, their cheek stained with tears and dirt. She smiled at them, and from her pocket, she drew out a medallion… the medallion she wore as the Warden-Commander of Amaranthine. She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "See if you can find Anders for me, will you? Make sure to kick his backside, too. But… I forgive him… despite of everything. You'll tell him that, won't you?"

Nathaniel nodded solemnly, and she took Nathaniel's hand and placed the medallion on it before looking up at him, "Take care of them for me, Nathaniel."

The man nodded and stepped aside, with Velanna and Sigrun stepping back with him. Another group came forward, and she had to smile, for it was the people that she traveled with.

Leliana and Morrigan stood together, and in front of them was Oghren, who seemed to be wiping his bulbous nose with a handkerchief. Even Sten put up an appearance, standing behind the group, the new Qunari Arishok looking slightly saddened. She smiled at each one of them, before bending over and kissing Oghren's forehead. The dwarf bent his head in gratitude, but when she heard him sniff, she realized that even he could not bear the pain of losing a friend.

Leliana and Morrigan came forward and hugged her, and it amused her that the two women finally got along… for her sake at least.

"I do not understand." She could hear Leliana whisper, "The Inquisitor had defeated Corypheus, my friend. You do not need to do this."

"Nathaniel and his Wardens will look for the cure now. I have given him everything I had about the Warden's… the potion for the Joining, Duncan's swords, my bow… his… shield." She replied back, "I am not doing this because it is my Calling. I am doing this because I cannot bear my life without him."

"You… are a stupid, stubborn, idiotic fool." Morrigan muttered, but she felt the tears from her face land on her shoulder, "But… if that is what you decide… then I will respect it. I do not know much of the Chantry and its religions, 'tis true, but I truly hope that the Maker will be with you, my friend."

"And I as well." Leliana said as the two of them stepped back, "May Andraste guide you into… his arms again."

She smiled and moved away, the two women stepping back with tears in their eyes and she looked up at the tall Qunari behind them, "No invading Ferelden for me, Sten. Consider it my dying wish."

For a moment, a small smirk lifted the Arishok's lip, as he held out his hand. "I cannot make that promise, Kadan. If the Triumvirate decides to invade, then I must agree to it. But I will assure you… your Wardens will not be harmed. It is the only thing I can promise you."

She laughed a little as she shook his hand, "I guess that is all I could ask for. Take care of yourself, Sten."

The Qunari bowed, and she moved forward again, this time encountering her brother, Fergus Cousland. At the sight of her, his face crumpled into a look of despair and tears fell from his eyes. She hugged him tightly, receiving the same amount of pressure from him.

"I already lost everyone in our family, Elissa, must I lose you too?" Fergus whispered in agony.

This time she could not stop it, and her own tears started to fall from her eyes, "You have… already lost me when I joined the Wardens, Fergus. The Calling will claim me sooner or later."

"But you… you could still have years ahead of you…"

"Years that I cannot endure, Fergus." She sniffed, "I do not have… your strength. I loved him, brother, and no matter how long or how short my life is as a Warden, I cannot endure living in Thedas without him. Forgive me… your sister is too much of a romantic… and weak."

Fergus let out a final sniff before drawing her away, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her forehead, "You were NEVER weak, sister. I forgive you. Now… go slay as many darkspawn you can… then go to him. I love you."

"I love you too, brother." She kissed his cheek quickly and turned, heading to the giant doors of Orzammar. The group behind her had slowly dispersed, leaving her in the shadows of the doors.

"Is this how it must be? You… leaving your death, not telling Zevran Arainai anything? For shame, cara mia, do you not hold me in such a special place in your heart?"

She smiled despite her tears and turned around, seeing the dark, blond-haired elf emerge from the shadows he had blended in amongst the group of people. "I didn't have to tell you anything, you were already waiting for me."

"True enough. I may no longer be a Crow, but I still know where you go, cara mia." Zevran said as he stood beside her. "So it is true then? You are… going to wait for your death in the Deep Roads, even though it is not your Calling yet?"

She nodded.

"You cannot endure Alistair's death, is that it? Are you such a romantic that you cannot endure whatever years you have left?"

She looked at him sadly, "I love him, Zevran."

The elf looked at her, before sighing, "Very well. Then I hope you can stand being alone with me in one area, cara mia. For I will be coming with you in the Deep Roads."

She looked up at him in shock, "No! I cannot ask you to do that for me, Zev…"

"A-ha! But you did not ask, cara mia, I volunteered." Zevran said, smirking at her. He captured her chin in his hand and brought her gaze to him, "I will join you in the Deep Roads, whether you like it or not. Because even if you chose Alistair, cara mia, I too cannot endure a life… even eternal life… if you are not here."

Tears fell from Elissa Cousland's eyes and she closed them just as Zevran drew nearer, kissing her forehead gently. She grasped his hands as she finally looked up at him, "Loved by two men in my lifetime… thank you, Zevran."

"You are welcome, cara mia." He let go of her and turned towards the doors as it slowly began to open, the Deep Roads ahead of them, unsheathing the two daggers from his back. "Now then, are you ready to spill as many Darkspawn blood as possible, my love?"

Elissa Cousland smiled down at the elf, before turning towards the Deep Roads. She reached back and took an arrow from her quiver, readying it on her bow as the doors finally opened and they stepped inside, "Yes, I'm ready."

_I'll be with you soon, Alistair._


End file.
